Ohh, i cant love her
by creddielovee
Summary: Drake and Greta are dating, but Drake's best friend used to like Greta, and he is starting to like her again. Will he let them be happy?
1. The New Couple

"Hi!" Greta hugs Drake

"Whats up?"

Stuff, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" answers Greta

Drake stands in front of Greta and takes her hands.

"Greta, I like you A LOT, you're an amazing girl, smart,,helpful, loving, spontaneous..And I want to have the honor of calling me your boyfriend" says Drake

"Wow, I like you too." Answers Greta

"Greta and Drake kiss.

Greta smiles an amazingly beautiful perfect smile towards her new boyfriend

"Perfect!" says Greta

"Tim's at the park, he wants to hang out, wanna come?"

"Sure! I'd Love to"

"Let's go"

Drake and Greta ride their skateboard and bike to the park, on the way there they meet up with Tim.

What's going on?"

Nothin' broke up with my girlfriend yesterday" Says Tim

Oh, you ok?"

"Hell yeah, I can get any girl I want!"

Hey Greta!" says Tim smiling happily

"Hi Tim."

"So whats going on?"

"Nothin' really, life…"

"Ok.."

Tim,Greta and I are dating!"

"What?"

"I mean, congrats"

"Thanks man"

"Lets go to the park"

"Ok"

"So..how long have you been together?

"I asked before we got her"

"Oh."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah.."

"You sure?"

"YEAH!"

"You just seem, very nervous"

"I'm fine"

"It's just…"

"IlikeGretaa" he says really fast with a hand covering his mouth

"What?"

"Nothing"

"TIM, TELL ME KNOW!" said Drake with his face filled with fury

"Whats wrong Drake?" asked Greta

"This…guy, likes u!"

"Seriously, whats wrong?"

"He REALLY likes you!"

"Tim, is that true?" asked Greta with a confused face

"Uhh…"


	2. The truth comes out

"Answer him!" she screamed angrily

'I LOVE YOU GRETA!" Tim yelled quickly

"Tim I don't…I'm with Drake" She frowned and looked at drake who was glaring at tim with a pissed look on his face. He then grabbed Greta by the hand and lead her to the opposite direction of the park.

"Greta!" yelled Tim, he picked up his skateboard and started running in the same direction as Greta and Drake

"Stop following us Tim!" yelled Drake, as he heard Tim's footsteps behind them

"I need to talk to Greta" responded Tim ad he put his skateboard down and started to skate his way closer to Greta

"Tim, please leave me alone!" she said, she had stopped running and walked back to him

"Fine" said Tim, "but only because YOU are the one asking"he added

"Bye Tim" said Greta, while hugging him and patting his back

"Bye Greta" he whispered, he couldn't help but smell the perfume on her neck and think about the amazing girl he was hugging, he couldn't stop smiling as he looked up at her beautiful blueish eyes, with that smile that made his heart beat faster

"Greta lets go"said Drake talking her hand and pulled her away from the hug, they walked away from Tim


	3. Whats Going on?

"Does Tim really love me?" Greta asked Drake

"Of course he doesn't, he just said that"

"WHY?" yelled Greta

"How am I supposed to know?" he said back

"I have to go Drake" she said

"Why?" he asked

"I have to do something" she replied

"Ok" he said than gave her a kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist but she didn't respond

"I have to go" she said in the middle of the kissing

"Bye" he said sadly

I have to talk to Tim she thought, is Drake right? I honestly didn't like how he treated Tim, I know he wanted to protect me but it seemed like it was more about not losing something that he had..but Tim, looked so sincere when he said he loved me, I cant state liking Tim, right? She tried to forget about Drake and Tim and helped her mom make dinner

~After Dinner~

"Greta logs on to facebook and notices that Tim is online

This is my chance to talk to him she thought

**Hi Tim(:** she typed

"**Hey****"** he replied

"**Umm…** she typed back

"**Yeah?"** he replied

"**I know you're gonna ask me about what I said**" he typed while she was thinking about her reply

"**well yeah**" she answered

"**so, do you really love me?"** she answered

"**Yeah, I do!"** he typed quickly

**Oh **

"**So, are we gonna be friends err what**he asked

"Im **not really sure**

"I see"


End file.
